Solo los Dos
by Menomy
Summary: Era una mañana de invierno en la preparatoria Seika, el aire navideño se respiraba en todas partes y era otra buena ocasión para… Hacer una campaña para atraer más chicas a la preparatoria, según estaba en el pensamiento de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pero hay un pequeño problema que le impedirá a la presidenta concentrarse en el evento y ese problema es Usui.


Holaaas a toodos, aqui les traigo un lindo fic de navidad escrito entre Rosy Misaki y yo :3  
Asi que ha disfrutar se ha dicho carrabas :D

* * *

Era una mañana de invierno en la preparatoria Seika, el aire navideño se respiraba en todas partes y era otra buena ocasión para… Hacer una campaña para atraer más chicas a la preparatoria, según estaba en el pensamiento de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Y como no, también significaba más trabajo y trauma para los hombres de la preparatoria al ser obligados por su amable presidenta a preparar todo; pero claro, este no era el caso de cierto comelón, quien se encontraba caminando esa misma mañana con gran entusiasmo a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

—Misaki tengo algo que entregarte— Dijo Hinata muy emocionado entregándole un pequeño obsequio a la presidenta

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó Misaki mirando interrogante al chico

—Es que ya se acerca la navidad y te quise comprar un pequeño regalo. Ábrelo— Dijo casi con estrellas en los ojos demostrando lo emocionado que estaba

Al abrir el regalo Misaki quedó en completo estado de shock

— ¿Qué te pasa Misaki? ¿No te gustó?— Dijo con cierta cara de decepción

— No, no es eso, es que... ¡Me encanta! — Dijo Misaki mientras lo abrazaba— ¡Gracias!

En eso pasaba cierto chico rubio con una enorme caja de adornos, se detuvo un momento para observar la escena un tanto desconcertado, la caja le impedía ver bien quienes eran los que estaban allí así que bajó la caja un poco para poder ver mejor la escena.

— ¿Esa es Misaki?— Pensó Usui, muy molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba con el chico, que de por sí ya le caía mal, dejando caer la caja que llevaba haciendo un ruido que no pasó desapercibido ante los oídos de la presidenta.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? Levanta eso ahora mismo — Dijo Misaki levantando la voz por el estrés que le provocaba la organización del evento

Ligeramente enfadado levantó la caja con todo lo que se había caído, dirigiendo miradas asesinas a Hinata quien inocentemente empezó a ayudarlo a recoger, estaban así hasta que al final del pasillo empezaron a pasar un grupo de chicos jugando con los adornos lo cual obviamente enfureció a Misaki quien les gritó desde donde estaba para luego seguirlos, pero no sin antes encargarles algo a los que estaban a su lado.

— Ustedes dos, lleven eso al salón del consejo estudiantil que ya regreso — dijo Misaki dejando a los dos chicos desconcertados con adornos en las manos, pero al fin y al cabo optaron por hacerle caso a la presidenta.

Tal como les había ordenado Misaki llegaron y dejaron las cajas en un rincón del salón, pero Hinata se acercó al escritorio de la presidenta y con el mayor cuidado posible dejó la pequeña cajita que le había regalado encima.

Usui miró con cierto desprecio el pequeño regalo por el cual SU Misaki había abrazado a ese hombre y se preguntó ¿Qué es lo que hay en esa caja?, en ese momento pareció que sus sentidos habían dejado de existir y no pensó en nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caminó hacia la caja, la tomó en las manos y ante la molesta mirada del otro joven la abrió, tirando la tapa con cierto desprecio hacia algún lugar del salón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Así que era por esto que Misaki estaba tan feliz? — dijo con un acento sarcástico Usui mientras mostraba en el aire un pequeño brazalete con adornos de cerezo

—Representa los arboles de cerezo donde solíamos jugar de niños, no hay muchos recuerdos de esa época por eso pensé que sería un buen regalo, así que por favor, ponlo de nuevo donde estaba— dijo Hinata tratando de sonar amenazante

— ¿Te refieres a esto?— miró el brazalete un momento y lo tiró al piso sin piedad alguna provocando que los adornos de cerezo se rompieran

Justo en ese momento Misaki se apareció por el salón, llevaba una estrella de cristal en sus manos pero al ver la escena dejo caer la estrella al igual que varias lágrimas

— Usui ¿Qué has hecho?— Mirando con odio al muchacho causante del problema

Usui reacciono a la situación pero no pudo arreglar el brazalete el cual ya se encontraba en mal estado

— Ahora si te pasaste, no sabes lo que me costó conseguir un brazalete así— Dijo Hinata con cierto rencor

— Yo... Lo lamento Misaki, yo no quería...—Tratando de disculparse pero fue interrumpido

— No. Ya es suficiente... No pensé que fueses capaz de hacer algo como esto... Usui— Dijo dejando caer varias lágrimas— ¡No te quiero ver más nunca!

— Pero Misaki...— Dijo agarrándola de la mano para evitar que se fuera

— ¡No me toques!— Gritó alejando su mano de él, para luego apuntar hacia la puerta y volver a gritar — ¡Ya vete!

— Misaki escúchame— Insistió Usui con desesperación notable en su rostro

— ¿No escuchaste?— Se interpuso Hinata poniendo una mano en su hombro— Ella te dijo que te fueras y tienes que hacerle caso

— ¡Tú no te metas!— Gritó el rubio desesperado levantando la mano como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo

— ¡Déjalo!— Exclamó Misaki empujando a Usui para que se aleje de Hinata, para después cambiar instantáneamente su expresión por una más seria— Si no te largas de una buena vez, llamaré al director para que te expulse

Usui dejó escarpar un bufido pero obedientemente se retiró con mala gana del salón dejando a una furiosa Misaki y a un apenado Hinata en un completo silencio que casi parecía querer inundar la habitación

— ¿Misaki? — susurró Hinata esperando obtener una respuesta de parte de la presidenta quien había quedado en shock después de la pelea con Usui

—Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor, ven tenemos que organizar el resto del evento. — Dijo Misaki demostrando una sonrisa algo forzada mientras recogía los pedazos de cristal y adornos de cerezo del piso junto a Hinata

* * *

El cielo del patio no era tan agradable y mucho menos la azotea, la misma en la que había pasado innumerables momentos de silencio, sin embargo ahí estaba él, lo que más quería era estar solo y en silencio, sin interrupciones de nada ni nadie.

El único lugar donde podía reflexionar ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma? No lo entendía, pero mientras más y más vueltas le daba al asunto solo podía concluir en una cosa, era su culpa.

No había otro culpable sino el mismo y sus tontos ¿Celos? Si, se lo puede llamar así, Usui Takumi estaba celoso sin duda alguna.

Su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido repentinamente por el delegado de su clase, que había ido a la azotea, y juzgando por sus llamados, lo buscaba a él.

—Usui-san, profesor lo busca, quiere verlo en este momento— dijo el delegado dejando confundido a Usui quien sin embargo aceptó ir a ver al profesor.

— ¿Misaki le contó lo sucedido al profesor? No, no lo creo, o Hinata... ¡Ese idiota! Me las va a pagar bien caro— pensaba Usui mientras se dirigía al salón acordado por el profesor

Por su parte Misaki se encontraba en el salón dándoles órdenes a los chicos que se encontraban organizando los adornos para el evento

— Te dije que llevaras eso a la dirección. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?— Discutía Misaki con un pobre chico— ¡Todo lo hacen mal!

— Disculpe Presidenta— Dijo una chica a Misaki— El profesor desea verla en el salón de reuniones

— Oh, gracias por decirme— Respondió muy cortésmente— Bien idiotas, me iré solo por un segundo así que no quiero encontrar un desastre cuando regrese o si no se las verán conmigo ¿Entendido?— Dijo muy amenazante mientras salía del salón

— ¡Si presidenta!— Fue lo que respondieron los chicos a tales ordenes

Luego de esto Misaki tomo camino a encontrarse con el profesor que había dado las órdenes sin esperar encontrarse con una sorpresa no tan agradable en la entrada.

Usui estaba parado a su lado en la entrada del salón mirándola extrañado, mientras que Misaki lo veía un tanto incomoda por la situación de hace unos momentos.

Siguieron un momento mirándose sorprendidos hasta que el profesor abrió la puerta con la intención de buscarlos a los dos ya que eran los únicos que faltaban en la reunión, pero para su buena suerte al encontrarlos ahí lo único que hizo fue arrastrarlos adentro del salón y empezar a explicar por qué habían reunido a varios alumnos de diferentes aulas y los había convocado a una reunión general.

—Como ya sabrán todos ustedes, como organizadores de sus respectivas aulas, a excepción del señor Usui que fue elegido porque el organizador de su aula estaba indispuesto, los estudiantes de esta preparatoria no son capaces de hacer nada sin una organización responsable, por eso los he reunido aquí para que se encarguen de la organización del evento en distintas áreas, para lo cual harán grupos de dos representantes que tendrán el derecho de usar a los cursos que representan para ayudar en su parte de la organización…

—Entonces, si entendí bien, usted quiere que todos trabajen en parejas organizando el evento con sus respectivos salones ¿Cierto?— Preguntó uno de los representantes

—Sí, y como va a ser un evento generalizado que se realizará en el patio necesitamos mucho más apoyo que en otros eventos así que cuento con todos ustedes, entonces, dicho esto comenzaremos con el sorteo de las parejas…

Dicho esto último el profesor les ordeno escribir a cada uno sus nombres en un papel lo cual hicieron un poco desconcertados…

—Bien, seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué los mande a hacer esto? La razón es simple, de esta manera sortearemos las parejas, sé que muchos de ustedes no se llevan bien pero ya es momento de aprender a trabajar en equipo— Decía el profesor con un tono muy serio

—Pero profesor…—Reclamaba una chica

—No, no te opongas a su idea. Con este profesor no se puede discutir— Le susurró Misaki a la chica

—Las parejas serán…— Sacando de a dos papelitos, así empezó a nombrar el profesor a las parejas, hasta que solo faltaban dos parejas

—No puede ser a Usui y a mí no nos han elegido— Pensaba Misaki un poco pálida— ¡Lo menos que quiero es trabajar con Usui!

— Natsuki y Seiya… Por último— Decía el profesor sacando los dos últimos papeles

— ¡No! — Pensó Misaki

—Misaki y Usui

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo trabajar con Usui! — Dijo Misaki, a lo que todos los presentes voltearon a verla sobre todo cierto chico al cual lastimaron esas palabras

— ¿Por qué no puede trabajar con Usui? ¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó el profesor muy molesto

—Disculpe profesor, dije eso sin pensarlo. No, no hay ningún problema— Se disculpó muy apenada

—Misaki y Usui están peleados— Fue el pensamiento de cada chico y chica presente en el salón

—Como venía diciendo, ya tienen a sus parejas y ya saben lo que deben hacer. Pueden irse— Dijo el profesor para luego salir de aquel sitio el cual tenía una atmosfera no muy agradable

Todos salieron del salón a excepción de dos chicos. Misaki estaba sentada cabizbaja en un pupitre mientras Usui estaba parado viendo por la ventana nada en particular

—Así que somos parejas—Comenzó Usui

—No quiero hablarte— Dijo Misaki antes de salir corriendo huyendo de aquel muchacho— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mirarle? — Eran los pensamientos de aquella chica la cual corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras ¿Lloraba? — ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Qué me pasa?

— ¡Misaki!— La llamó Hinata quien estaba devorando un sándwich de queso, pero ella no lo escuchó— ¿Estaba llorando? —Fue lo que se preguntó, dejó su sándwich a un lado y fue a buscar a aquella chica que había pasado corriendo delante de él hace algunos segundos

Por su parte Usui no se había ido del salón, se encontraba pensando en Misaki, en su error y en como lo arreglaría. Ahora debían trabajar en equipo ¿Pero cómo? Si no pueden siquiera hablarse

—Esto será difícil— Exclamó Usui antes de marcharse deprimido del salón

* * *

Todos ya habían llegado pero con una diferencia, hoy llegaban para hacer los preparativos para el evento navideño. Cierto grupo de personas estaban reunidas en las afueras del salón del consejo estudiantil intentando ver quién sabe qué.

—Muy bien, los resultados para las parejas de organizadores y que áreas de trabajo abarcaran ya han sido públicas, así que no se empujen y pasen pacientemente a ver su resultado— pedía inútilmente el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil ante la multitud

— ¡Ya escucharon inútiles, formen una fila ordenada y dejen de empujar, bola de salvajes!— Fueron los gritos de la presidenta salvando

como siempre a las chicas de un rincón asustadas por lo salvaje de los hombres

—Si presidenta— Exclamaron a coro los ahora asustados chicos haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a Misaki

—Muy bien, entre un miembro de cada pareja al salón a recoger su resultado y luego se retirará para empezar con los preparativos del festival que se realizará esta noche— ordenó Misaki siendo seguida dentro del salón por un grupo de representantes de clase.

Y tal como lo había ordenado lo hicieron, cada uno escogió por acuerdos mutuos que parte del trabajo le tocaba, hicieron su lista de trabajo y se retiraron. El evento, según habían acordado los organizadores se realizaría en el patio, el cual debía ser adornado de acuerdo a las conveniencias de todos los organizadores para realizar sus respectivos trabajos, el evento principal consistiría en una fogata, fuegos artificiales, intercambio de regalos, entre otras actividades acordadas por los organizadores.

Misaki, quien tenía como pareja a Usui, habían quedado seleccionados por decisión del grupo en hacerse cargo del área de los regalos, consistía en recoger todos los regalos de cada curso, mezclarlos y repartirlos entre los invitados de forma aleatoria

Como todo evento bien planeado, habían pedido los regalos por adelantado, por lo que solo tenían que recogerlos, clasificarlos y asegurarse de que ningún regalo sea devuelto a su dueño lo cual no hubiera sido tan estresante para Misaki sí, no hubiera tenido que trabajar junto a Usui y no hubiera tenido que supervisar el resto de áreas como presidenta que era.

— Tú te encargaras de recoger los regalos de los salones de abajo y yo de los de arriba, cuando terminemos nos encontraremos en el patio— Dijo Misaki muy fríamente sin siquiera mirar a Usui

— Está bien. Pero Misaki ¿Podemos hablar...?— Intentó decir Usui pero fue interrumpido por su compañera

— ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar! Solo encárgate de recoger los regalos. ¡Sin distracciones!— Dijo igual de fría que antes y se marchó

Lo único que pudo hacer Usui fue ir a encargarse de la tarea que le habían asignado... Al pasar las horas terminó y fue a encontrarse con Misaki en el lugar que habían acordado. Mientras que Misaki estaba teniendo un pequeño retraso en el último salón

Lo único que pudo hacer Usui fue ir a encargarse de la tarea que le habían asignado... Al pasar las horas terminó y fue a encontrarse con Misaki en el lugar que habían acordado. Mientras que Misaki estaba teniendo un pequeño retraso en el último salón

— Lo lamento— Se disculpó Misaki con una de las chicas, al parecer se le había caído uno de los regalos y este se había roto o eso era lo que ella pensaba— Puedo repararlo... Enserio lo lamento

— Tranquila, no está roto— Trató de calmarla Sakura

— Pero fuiste muy descuidada ¿En qué pensabas?— Pregunto Shizuko

— En nada en especial— Se defendió Misaki un poco apenada

— Más bien seria ¿En quién pensabas?— Decía Sakura— ¡Y sabemos que en la única persona que ella piensa es en Usui!

— No es cierto. Ese Idiota no se merece ni que lo vea— Discutía Misaki con Sakura aunque ella sabía muy bien que era cierto, Usui era la única persona que tenía en mente esos momentos por lo que se sentía muy frustrada

— Misaki. ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó Hinata dándole una cajita— Toma es para ti

—Si estoy bien. ¿Qué es esto?— Abriendo la cajita— ¡Hinata debes estar bromeando! Pensé que no tenía arreglo— Viendo el brazalete que se suponía que Usui había roto

— Y no lo tiene, ese es otro. Usui lo consiguió y me dijo que te lo diera. Aun me molesta pero se disculpó conmigo por lo sucedido y no me quedó de otra que aceptar sus disculpas y bueno... Ahí lo tienes— Explico Hinata un tanto molesto

— ¡Gracias Hinata!— Dijo Misaki sorprendida y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de eso recogió todos los obsequios del salón y se fue a encontrarse con Usui pero aún estaba molesta con él aunque ya no sabía por qué

Al llegar al patio pudo ver a Usui acomodando los regalos en unas mesas, por lo que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Pero aún no quería hablarle, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mirarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él?— Eran los pensamientos de Misaki en aquel momento

Mientras se distraía mirándolo sin saber que pensar de él, no se dio cuenta como poco a poco los representantes, después de haber preparado todo, se estaban retirando por el llamado del profesor encargado del evento lo cual Usui notó y decidió sacar a Misaki de su trance…

—Presidenta, el profesor nos llama— dijo Usui acercándose peligrosamente a Misaki, la cual dio un saltito de sorpresa al notarlo tan cerca

—S-Si, enseguida voy— dijo notándose sorprendida por haber tartamudeado por él

Así todos se fueron al salón donde los estaba esperando el profesor con una gran sonrisa y unos deliciosos bocadillos sobre la mesa.

—Felicidades por su trabajo chicos, todo ha quedado realmente genial, desde la publicidad del evento, hasta los adornos y la mesa con regalos. Se ganaron un merecido descanso, así que adelántense hasta sus casas mientras el resto de alumnos terminan los adornos que los esperaremos aquí en la tarde cuando empiece el evento, así que una vez más muchas gracias— habló eufóricamente el profesor notablemente agradecido con los estudiantes.

Así fue como todos los representantes de curso salieron antes de sus compañeros dirigiéndose cada uno para su casa y en su dirección pero todos hablando en grupo sobre lo bien que quedó el evento a excepción de dos de ellos que estaban enredados en sus propios problemas.

— Misaki, sé que estas molestas pero... Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa— Se ofreció Usui quien estaba esperando una respuesta negativa de parte de la chica

— Está bien— Respondió mientras miraba hacia el piso, pues estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía Usui

Por su parte Usui estaba confundido pero solo se limitó a sonreír y empezó a caminar al lado de la chica pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas entre ambos

—Debes hablarle Misaki, háblale... Pero ¡No! No, no le voy a hablar. ¿Por qué no le voy a hablar? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?— Eran los pensamientos de Misaki hasta llegar a una tienda en la cual se paró a mirar hacia dentro. Usui se sorprendió al ver como la chica se paró de golpe y se quedó viendo cierta cosita dentro de aquella tienda

— ¿Te gusta?— Le preguntó Usui

— Si— Fue lo único que dijo Misaki para luego seguir caminando

Usui sonrió por un momento pues tenía ya una idea de cómo reconciliarse con Misaki. Al llegar a casa de Misaki se despidieron Misaki muy fríamente.

Misaki entró a su casa despistadamente siendo recibida nuevamente con por su hermana y otro de sus comentarios sobre los concursos y el ahorro, lo cual ignoró completamente volviendo a su habitación y seguir pensando.

Desde que había empezado ese día no podía mirarlo, no entendía si era por odio, rencor, o lo que sea pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su enredadera mental concluyó en una cosa, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello, así que dándose por vencida decidió dormir y esperar hasta la noche del evento.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Usui la historia era algo diferente, mientras Misaki s se torturaba pensando en Usui, este estaba de un lado para otro organizando su idea para poder reconciliarse con Misaki, sin duda iba a ser la reconciliación más épica de la historia.

—Perfecto— Murmuró Usui para sí mismo dentro de su departamento sin que lo escuchara nadie más que su pequeño gatito.

Dicho eso Usui se dispuso a salir de su departamento con la intención de ir a la tienda en la que se habían parado antes él y Misaki

Ya en la noche Usui llego temprano a la preparatoria, se quedó en la entrada esperando a Misaki pero ella no llegaba. Por su parte Misaki aún se encontraba en su casa

— ¡Se me hizo tarde! Ya me voy— Fue lo único que dijo Misaki antes de salir de su casa

— Ten mucho cuidado hija— Le dijo su mamá un poco preocupada

—Tranquila, volveré temprano— Dicho esto salió de su casa, pero se sentía mal a no saber qué era lo que le pasaba con Usui. Todo el camino se la paso pensando en Usui que no notó que al llegar a la preparatoria ahí estaba él esperándola a ella

— Misaki ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto Usui al ver a la chica

Ella lo único que hizo fue evadirlo y seguir su camino. Al entrar a la preparatoria quedó asombrada por lo hermosa que se veía, pues había estado tan ocupada pensando en Usui que no noto el trabajo de los demás

— La decoración quedo hermosa— Felicitando a una de las chicas que le había tocado esa área

— Gracias, no lo había podido lograr sin ayuda de mi compañero— Respondió aquella chica abrazando a un chico el cual se había sonrojado— Somos un gran equipo

— ¿No tuvieron desacuerdos?— Preguntó Misaki recordando a Usui nuevamente

— ¿Desacuerdos? Ah sí, tuvimos unas que otras peleas pero lo solucionamos— Respondió el chico— Hice tantas cosas mal, pero aun así ella me perdono todo. Nadie en la vida es perfecto fue lo que me dijo

— Admito que estaba muy molesta, pero él se disculpó e intento arreglarlo todo así que lo perdone— Dijo la chica— Deberías hacer lo mismo con Usui

Ese comentario sorprendió a Misaki

— Si el en realidad no te quisiera, no te valorara no te siguiera aguantando

— ¿Aguantando?— Preguntó Misaki muy confundida

— Si aguantando. Ya hubiera dejado de insistirte o de estar a tu lado. No sé si me entiendes— Le explicó

— Ya veo— Dijo Misaki pensando en lo que le habían dicho

— Misaki en verdad quiero hablar contigo— Dijo Usui quien se apareció por atrás de Misaki

—Está bien— Accedió Misaki— Pero que sea rápido

— Ven conmigo— Dijo Usui, llevándola hasta un salón en el 2do piso

— ¿Podemos estar aquí?— Pregunto Misaki

— Si, solo no debemos romper nada— Respondió Usui sentándose en la ventana— Misaki...

— No pasa nada— Dijo nerviosa

— Está bien— Dijo Usui mirando por la ventana hacia el patio

— ¿Estas aguantando esto por mí?— Preguntó Misaki, lo cual sorprendió a Usui

— Por fin te das cuenta— Levantándose y acercándose a Misaki— Eres muy lenta Ayuzawa

— Usui— Dijo Misaki sorprendida— Lo lamento

— No te disculpes, yo soy el que debe disculparse— Entregándole un regalo

Miró detalladamente el regalo de Usui pensando si sería buena idea o no cogerlo, pero después de una batalla mental concluyó en averiguar que era y así fue como lo sostuvo entre sus manos y abrió la caja y vio lo que traía en su interior

—Usui…—murmuró mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el regalo era el mismo collar que había visto en la tienda solo que con unas cuantas modificaciones, lo había adornado de tal forma que combinara con su uniforme de maid agregando en medio una imagen de ellos dos

—Si Hinata puede tener un recuerdo compartido contigo, yo quiero darte esto para que recuerdes por qué me conociste, gracias a que te conocí mi vida tuvo sentido, consérvalo y recuérdame Misaki— dijo Usui en un tono muy serio

—Gracias— dijo sin dejar de sonreír y llorar de felicidad

Usui tomó el collar de las manos de Misaki y delicadamente se lo puso en el cuello sin dejar de observar por ningún momento sus ojos, los cuales siguió viendo incluso después de ponerle el collar.

El salón se llenó con un silencio algo agradable y relajante mientras seguían hipnotizados en el momento, por lo menos fue así hasta que el agradable ambiente fue cortado de pronto por un sonido como de estruendo que avisaba el inicio de los fuegos artificiales.

—Presidenta, ¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos? —Preguntó Usui

—Sí, desde el patio deben verse muy bien ¿no? — dijo Misaki sonriendo para completar su respuesta

Dicho eso se dirigieron hasta el patio corriendo como dos pequeños haciendo travesuras antes de que los fuegos se acabaran, al llegar al patio la gran fogata ya estaba encendida y todos estaban viendo como hipnotizados al cielo lleno de colores

—Misaki, te quiero— susurró Usui al oído de Misaki mientras todos estaban distraídos en los fuegos artificiales, lo que no se esperaba era la respuesta de Misaki

—Yo también y ¿sabes? Ya no me importa nada— dijo con una seguridad evidente en sus palabras

— ¿De qué…?— Usui no pudo terminar de hablar porque esta vez fue Misaki quien tomó la iniciativa, se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó, sin importarle nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, estaba totalmente segura

No sabían si realmente había alguien viéndolos, el tiempo pareció detenerse, en ese momento solo existían ellos y nada podría negarlo, solo ellos y nadie más.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Está bien? ¿Les gusta? ¿Quieren chocolate caliente? =D  
Okey ya, como lo dije anteriormente este fue un arduo trabajo entre dos autoras así que créditos también a Rosy Misaki :3  
Bueno eso es todo, les deseo Feliz Navidad jojojo :v


End file.
